The short-acting somatostatin analog, octreotide, may plan an important role in the management of short bowel syndrome by its antisecretory and motor effects. Specific aim is to assess the effects of the long-acting depot octreotide preparation, Sandostatin LAR Depot, on stool water and electrolyte losses, fecal fast excretion, and gastrointestinal transit in patients with short bowel syndrome. The methods are to perform a 15-week, prospective, open-label study of i.m. injection of Sandostatin LAR Depot, 20 mg, at 0, 3, 7, and 11 weeks. Balance studies were performed prior to and at the end of 15 weeks. We assessed body weight, stool fat, sodium and potassium, and gastric and small bowel transit of a radiolabeled egg meal; baseline and post-treatment measuremenets were compared by paired t-tests.